


The Sugdens

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv, Aaron and Robert are a family. There is only one thing missing. Liv takes care of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugdens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



> This is inspired by a post on tumbly by Trashmouthsugden. (I don't know how to link things properly so here is the link: http://trashmouthsugden.tumblr.com/post/145511670791/okay-i-got-emotional-thinking-about-this-so-i-just)

It’s been 4 years since Liv has moved in with Aaron.

It’s been 3 years since Liv has moved out of The Woolpack and in a house together with Robert and Aaron.

It’s been 2 years since Robert and Aaron got married.

It’s been 1 year since Aaron had finally said goodbye to Dingle as his last name and has become a Sugden.

Liv smiled when she thought back to the “Welcome to the Sugden Family” party Robert has organized for Aaron. Everybody had been there, not just Sugdens. 

Now she sat on their couch and went through the family photo album. She had to grin when she thought about how her and Aaron would tease Robert about printing the pictures and doing something as old school as putting together an actual photo album. But he had just smiled and said “It’s more real that way.”

She knew most of the pictures by heart by now, because Robert had been right. Looking through an actual album was nicer than flipping through pictures on her phone.

“Hey, Cookie,” Robert said and plopped down next to her on the sofa.

“Stop calling me that,” Liv snapped, but there was no venom in her voice. She secretly liked it, but she had a reputation to uphold.

Like always, Robert ignored it. He looked at the album and smiled. “Ah, the wedding. I think that was the first wedding Emmerdale has seen where nothing went wrong.”

“Well, you two were bound some luck, after everything,” Liv said.

Robert hugged her from the side. “You are still the greatest luck we ever got.”

“Don’t get soft,” Liv said with a smile.

Robert laughed and got up. “Come on, cookie, Aaron is meeting us at the pub for dinner.”

\--

Half an hour later they were all busy eating their cheeseburgers. Aaron was telling them a story about Adam and Vic that Liv not really paid attention to. Robert was making disgusted noises every time Aaron spoke with food in his mouth, but Aaron didn’t care.

But then Cain came in and Aaron had to pause his story. Cain clapped him on the back. “Heya, Aaron, how are things?”

“Good, good, same old,” Aaron replied.

“You’ve seen your mom around?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied. “She must be in the back.”

“Alright, gonna leave you Sugden lot to it then. Oh, and Liv, of course,” he said. He smiled and obviously had not meant anything by it but Liv’s face still fell for a second.

When they were back at home and Liv was in her bed she thought about this again. They have been living together as a family for a while now. They were a unit, she knew that. They put each other first, before anybody else. She knew that both Aaron and Robert would go through hell for her and she would do the same thing. But ever since Aaron had changed his name she couldn’t help but feel left out from time to time. It was comments like these that she heard more than one should think. Or the simple fact that their door bell nameplate read ‘Sugden with Flaherty’.

No, she decided as her eyes started to get heavier, she was gonna do something about that.

\--

A few weeks later Aaron and Robert came back home from a nice dinner out. When they reached their front door Robert stopped Aaron.

“Look,” he said, the worry already in his voice. He gestured to their nameplate and somebody had covered up the ‘with Flaherty’ with a white tape.

“What’s that about?” Aaron asked. “Has Liv been in a mood?”

Robert shrugged and quickly unlocked their door. “Liv?” he called out, stepping through the door, begging silently that she had not run away.

They were greeted by her in the living room. She was standing in the middle of the room with a piece of paper clutched to her chest.

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked worried.

“Yes,” she said. “Could you two sit down, please?”

Robert’s eyes widened and he shared a quick look with Aaron before they sat down.

“You are scaring me, Liv,” Robert said. “You didn’t get pregnant, did you?”

Liv shook her head quickly. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s good news. I hope.”

Robert opened his mouth to speak again but Aaron nudged him and he closed his mouth again.

Liv stood in front of them, unable to sit down and started: “Well, I have been thinking about this a lot, but I never had the solution. Even though the solution was so obvious. But…well…sometimes I need a bit to come to the obvious answer. And so I just did it, since I am 18 now, on my own.”

Aaron had bit his lip and clenched his hand. “Liv, please, what did you do?”

Liv couldn’t find the right words and so he just handed the sheet of paper over to Aaron.

He looked at it and Robert leaned over to read it as well. Their eyes widened simultaneously and they looked up at Liv.

“Are you….is this for real?” Robert asked and Liv thought he saw tears in his eyes.

“Yes,” she said, “I changed my name to Sugden. I wanted to belong to you two all the way.”

Aaron and Robert jumped up and pulled her in a hug, tight and a bit breathtaking, but she couldn't have felt more safe.

They were both sniffing and this time Liv didn’t call them softies, this time she wiped her own sniffing nose on her sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
